1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a display device. More particularly, the described technology relates generally to a display device including a capacitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display has been recently spotlighted as a display device for displaying images. The OLED display has a self-emissive characteristic, and differs from a liquid crystal display (LCD) in that it does not require a separate light source and has a relatively small thickness and weight. Furthermore, the OLED display exhibits high quality characteristics, e.g., low power consumption, high luminance, and quick response time.
A conventional OLED display includes an organic light emitting element, a thin film transistor connected to the organic light emitting element, and a capacitor connected to a gate electrode of the thin film transistor. Here, the capacitor includes a first capacitor electrode and a second capacitor electrode facing each other with an insulation layer interposed between them.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.